


I Made Lucifer Emotional

by LyeInWeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Other, This is really sad guys, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels aren't allowed to love.</p><p>This leaves Castiel with one choice.</p><p>Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made Lucifer Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an explanation for the title:
> 
> When I first wrote this, I sent it to my friend, and she sent back this gif of Mark Pellegrino getting emotional (I have no idea what it was from but he was emotional) and said I made Lucifer emotional.

Angels weren’t allowed to love. They were killing machines, soldiers. Falling in love with a human was unacceptable. Castiel knew this well.

 

And when the feelings began to show up, Castiel also knew there was only one thing he could do.

 

Fall.

 

It was painful, unbelievably so. Even dying hadn’t been this painful. But just as the deaths he had experienced before, it was worth it.

 

Worth it for Dean.

 

Dean was the first to find him, thankfully. When Castiel saw him, the first thing he did was grab him desperately.

 

“Woah, Cas,” Dean said, steadying himself and Castiel. “What happened to you? You look terrible.”

 

“I fell, Dean,” Castiel said, his eyes searching Dean’s face.

 

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “What? Why?”

 

“I fell for you. Dean, I love you.”

 

Dean backed up from Castiel. “W-what?” He said, eyes searching Castiel’s face. “Y-you’re joking, right?”

 

“No, Dean, I’m serious.”

 

Dean rubbed a hand across his face. “Oh, god. Cas…” He trailed off, not sure how to react to this. “Cas, I… I don’t feel the same way. You’re, you’re like my brother.”

 

Castiel’s face fell. He turned away from Dean. How could I have been so stupid? He thought. How could I fall for him without making sure he loved me back? Castiel desperately wanted to teleport away, but without his Grace…

  
Castiel began to walk away from Dean, into the forest that was nearby. He could hear Dean calling after him, but he just kept walking. His mind was now focused on finding his Grace, on repairing the mistakes he made for one stupid human who didn’t even love him back.


End file.
